What Money Buys
by Mizuki San
Summary: Usually, when I buy girls stuff they adore me even more. "Oh, S-Sasuke-san. You didn't h-have to buy me that. We could have used that to donate to c-charity." I smashed my head into the bathroom mirror. This girl is tough though.


_****__****_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! **_

Story: What Money Buys

_****__**Summary: Usually, when I buy girls stuff they adore me. "Oh, S-Sasuke-san. You didn't h-have to buy me that. We could have used that to donate to c-charity." **__**I smashed my head into the bathroom mirror. This girl is tough though. **_

* * *

Paying the Bill

Sasuke's POV

Walking on the streets of Konoha was an usually day for me. I wore a blue jacket with a red scarf, wrapped around my neck. I wore black pants along with it too. I was on my way to get a cup of coffee like usual while the papparatzi tried to chase me, or my fans who try to grab me, but only get arrested by my guards. I smirked as I walk away while my guards handle the usual. It was like any day.

I entered the coffee shop and the cashier blushed at me. She lowered her head and I saw a smile appear on her face. She was brunette with green eyes. She wore an tan apron and a plain white shirt underneath it.

I walked up to her and ordered a plain coffee. She stuttered and immediately made her way to get the cup and pour coffee in it. I saw she added cream in it and some sugar.

She set it on the counter, her head lowered still, and said in a quiet voice, "T-that will be 3000 yen..."

I paid her and left. My ride was here and I entered it, along with me guards. I saw flashes outside my window.

"Go," I told the driver, and he immediately pressed on the pedal.

Me? I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the owner of one of the top businesses of the city of Konoha. Including, one of the richest. My business is the printing press. I have been on the cover of many business magazines. Usually, the photographer was a woman, who tried to take a picture of me without a shirt, but only wearing pants. Though, many wanted to take it farther. People usually refer me as a womanizer. I have dated many women. I don't remember my last one...She wasn't very memorable, just a plain girl, who I only dated for two days.

Many girls told the media that I'm a cold-hearted bastard, which is true. Even though all of the women's attempts to bring me to bed, I haven't lost my virginity yet, which many find surprising. To tell you the truth, some of the women I have dated were attractive, but I wasn't into them. The longest relationship I have ever had lasted for five days. All of them get on my nerves.

For my family, I took over the business due to my brother's leaving at a young age of sixteen. He wanted to pursue something more than just take over the family business. My parents died when I was little due to a car accident, leaving Itachi to take care of me. My brother left just five years ago, often calling me to hear if I was fine. He also teases me on my posing on the magazines. I usually hang up right when he teases me. I'm twenty-one years old and I know what I am doing. Why doesn't he pose for hundreds of magazine covers?

"We are here ," the driver said in a low voice.

I got out and head into the restaurant. The restaurant, Tonbu, was one of the top and expensive of Konoha. It was well known for their sushi they served. Of course I could afford it and it has top security so I won't be bothered by the media. Also, my guards could rest. I entered and I was lead to a single table.

"Here you go ," one of the servants said to me.

"Hn," I swore I heard him say 'bastard'.

Tonbu's design was mostly of the colors, red and gold. The chairs and tables were black, but it was simple. The cloth of the table was red and it had lines of gold on the bottom. The plate was in a shape of a square and was plain white. The napkin was gold, but had a red lines at the bottom. On the table, there were one candle near the red flowers.

The waiter who called me bastard came back and offered me water.

"So, want do you want to order? Any appetizers?"

"Just calamari and for the main course, I want Tonbu's Special Bento Box, and can you add some tomatoes?" I asked.

He stared at me due to the confusion of adding tomatoes. He sighed and said yes. He went away, which I was relieved. I decided to excuse myself to use the restroom.

Right after I was done washing my hands, I turned to my right and immediately ran into something. The person fell, while I was perfectly fine. That person is definetely weak. Then I noticed, it was a girl. I stared at her, and I heard her say sorry for about five times. I noticed that I didn't help her since she was already up. Then, I stared at her. For a few seconds, I couldn't breathe.

"E-excuse me, sir?" She asked in a weak voice.

She was like no other girl I have ever seen. She had lavender eyes and beautiful, flowing, long indigo hair. She wore, what seemed to me, an oversized tan trenchcoat and black leggings. She wore black flats too. Her eyes stared into mine, and I couldn't still speak. What beauty I have seen. But why the hell I can't speak?

"I-I'm very sorry sir. I d-didn't know where I was going..." She said.

She didn't give off a vibe that came off annoying to me. I felt my body getting warm and fuzzy and she titled her head in confusion.

"Umm..." She lowered her head and said, "I know t-that you are mad, but p-please forgive me."

I grabbed her hand and smirked. She jumped at the action and gave me a soft smile. I nearly felt heat come to my cheeks. I held her hand and leaned my face closer to her. She blushed and pulled back a little.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Umm..H-Hinata," she said softly.

I smirked at her and asked, "I will lead you to your table. Excuse me for bumping into you."

She shook her hands and said, "No, no, no! I-I just came here to u-use the restroom. I c-can't afford anything here,".

I lifted up an eyebrow and stared at her. She stared at me, still smiling at me.

"Why don't you join me? I'm quite lonely sitting alone," I asked.

"I'm s-sorry, but that would be too m-much trouble."

"Would it? Hinata, I would be glad for you to join me."

"I don't want you to spend to much. T-this is an e-expensive restaurant."

I have a feeling she doesn't know who I am. I'm one of the richest in Konoha. "Don't worry, I will take care of everything."

Hinata sighed and then agreed. I lead her to my table and pulled out her chair. She sat on it and I pushed her in. She thanked me, but I just gave her a smirk. I gave her a menu and then I noticed that my waiter was coming with the food I already ordered. He set the food on the table and then he looked at Hinata.

"Excuse me miss, what would you like?" he asked.

Hinata stared at me and asked if she should ordered, "I..I can't find the prices." She said to herself.

"Don't worry Hinata, I will take care of it," I said flashing yet another smirk at her. She blushed and then ordered the unagi bowl. The waiter went back into the kitchen, leaving me with her.

"Hinata, so what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"Hm? Um, I work at a kindergarden c-center. I love children, so I decided t-to take the job," Hinata said with a smile, "what do you do...umm."

"I'm Sasuke," I said.

"Sasuke? T-that's a nice name," Hinata said.

"Thank you, also you have a nice name too."

She blushed, "Thank you, S-Sasuke-san."

I shared my food with her and discussed about her job. I didn't want to reveal myself yet, since this is the first girl I have ever met who doesn't know me. Her food arrived soon, but she insisted to share her food. I observed her while she was eating. Her face lightening up as she swallowed each bit of food. It's like she never tasted such quality of food.

She wasn't like any other girl when I have first met her. Usually, each girl would be going crazy just to be with me, but she is different. She actually didn't want to have dinner with me, which many girls would have died for. But of course I offered since I bumped into her and I didn't even offered help.

For some reason, by every single moment I was with her, I grew a liking to her. But it wasn't that serious. Just a slight, ...hmm...liking for someone. I wouldn't call it 'love at first sight', which I find a stupid quote due to the fact of many girls saying that to me. I often get irrated by the quote. I will call this...'A first good impression', but I do have a feeling for us to have a relationship. I smirked at the idea. Maybe by this meal, I will earn a bit of a liking from her.

"T-Thank you v-very much, Sasuke-san," Hinata said as smiled once again.

I smirked for a reply and replied, "Did you enjoy you dinner?"

"Of c-course! It w-was nothing I tasted before."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Then the bill arrived and I opened it.

"W-what's the price?" She asked.

"Hm? Just 30000 yen."

"W-what?" She asked in surprise. I gave her a confused expression. It wasn't that expensive. The price of the food was actually under the expenses I normally buy.

"It isn't too much."

"Too m-much? I'm so s-sorry! I shouldn't h-have joined you!" Hinata said as she was about to bring out her purse. She sighed and said, "I have only 450 yen..."

"I offered, I pay. Simple as that," I said as I gave the waiter the money. Hinata stared at me with shocked eyes. I bet she couldn't believe the amount of money I pulled out of my wallet.

"No, t-there must be a way!" She said.

"Well, why don't you and me meet sometime tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, that w-would be n-nice to repay you back."

"It sounds that you are forcing yourself. You don't have to."

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Don't be." The thought I was going to see this girl again almost made me smile. She is very amusing and mostly her reaction to the amount I had to pay.

"I mean, t-that money...we could have used that m-money to donate to the children who are starving," Hinata said.

I paused. What? "Donate?"

"Yes...A lot of p-people needed that money so they can eat...I just used a lot of it and that could h-have done something more important than having e-expensive food.."

This, this is when I twitched. "Excuse me one moment," I said.

* * *

I went to the restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Donate? Donate? Of all the things, donation? She is sure something different. Great, now I have an bad impression on her, like I have a lot of money and I could just waste it while people need that money to feed themselves. I wanted so badly to smash my head into the mirror, but I have to earn her back tomorrow. Paying the bill wasn't very successful, but it got me the chance to redeem myself. But why would I need to redeem myself? Mostly, she seems like a commoner and I shouldn't really pay attention to her.

Don't tell me that this is 'love at first sight'. Its just 'a first good impression' for me. I started laughing, until someone asked me,

"Hey, are you okay?"

I quickly turned to the man. He wore a black suit with a white collar shirt underneath it; a black tie rested on his chest. He had black hair that was pulled into a pineapple-shaped ponytail and his eyes were black.

"Yeah...I just thought of something funny. Excuse me."

I could I sworn I heard the word, 'troublesome'.

I immediately left the men's restroom and quickly sat on my seat. Hinata stared at me with that smile of hers.

"So, where should we meet Hinata?" I asked.

"Hmm...M-Maybe..the park will b-be a nice s-start."

"That would be nice."

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, but I h-have to go," Hinata said.

"Hm? Well, I will take you home then," I said with a smirk. I got up and made my way to her. I pulled out her chair and watched her get up herself. She shook her head at me and I frowned at this. Usually girls will be happy when I bring them home.

"No t-thank you S-Sasuke-san. I h-have some other t-things to do. I will s-see you tomorrow. Thank y-you again," she said as she bowed to me. She gave me another smile and left. To me, it seemed she wanted to get out of my sight as soon as possible.

I sighed, and walked outside to my ride. Still in my view, I saw her walking into a tiny store. I couldn't see the rest, but I will see what the store has...but tomorrow. I seemed to take some of her time, and I wouldn't want to disturb her anymore.

But I couldn't hold my excitement of thinking about our 'date' tomorrow.

Hmm...What should I give her? Then I smirked, knowing the perfect gift.

"Driver, head to the mall and make sure it's the nice one," I said.


End file.
